Virtua Fighter 4 Evolution
Virtua Fighter 4 Evolution was an updated version of Virtua Fighter 4, released in arcades August 7th 2002, and on the PlayStation 2 in 2003. The game introduced two new characters and adjusted every other character as well. The two new characters were the Judoka-assassin, Goh Hinogami and the Muay Thai boxer Brad Burns. With the addition of Brad Burns, Vanessa Lewis's alternate Muay Thai style from Virtua Fighter 4 was removed and replaced with a Vale Tudo "Offensive" style; making her a solely Vale Tudo brawler. All of the stages were adjusted. For example, Lei-Fei's stage in Virtua Fighter 4 previously took place during sunset, in Evolution it takes place during the morning. New Features at a Glance *Improved Graphics: better anti-aliasing. *New item store in Quest Mode. *Currency system in Quest Mode. *Opponent tracking log in Quest Mode: kept track of which opponents were fought in Quest Mode. *Increased number of character items. *Improved ranking system. *Special gameplay modes (i.e. Hyper Fighter, See-Saw, Wrestler's, etc.). *Emblem collecting: placed special incentive to defeat certain opponents or to avoid being defeated by certain opponents. *New ring type; Semi-open/semi-walled. In the US, Virtua Fighter 4 Evolution for PlayStation 2 also included Virtua Fighter 10th Anniversary on the same disc. Gameplay Modes Customization A unique feature in Evolution was the ability to play in a tournament quest mode, where the concept was that the player was competing by traveling to various arcades, as opposed to role-playing as the player's chosen fighter. This mode was very popular due to the ability to buy cosmetic items to customize a character, as well as the ability to name a character. Many players of fighting games have unique styles; with the combination of various items allowing for vastly differing appearances, a new depth of uniqueness was added. In addition, Sega took the top tournament players from the arcade version, and captured their style of play for the AI of a player's opponents for this mode. For example, playing against one Wolf character would be very different from playing another, because the actual player that character's AI was programmed to mimic had a unique play style. Characters Returning Characters *Akira Yuki *Pai Chan *Lau Chan *Wolf Hawkfield *Jeffry McWild *Kage-Maru *Sarah Bryant *Jacky Bryant *Dural *Shun Di *Lion Rafale *Aoi Umenokoji *Lei-Fei *Vanessa Lewis New Characters *Brad Burns *Goh Hinogami Influence on Tekken 5 With the addition of Quest mode in VF4 Evolution, Namco decided to add a similar feature to its newest installment in the Tekken series, Tekken 5. Namco integrated currency and item collecting into Tekken's Arcade mode. The Ranking System used in Virtua Fighter 4 Evolution was used as the basis for the new Ranking System in Tekken 5, including the 10th to 1st KYU count-down order and the 1st DAN to 10th DAN count-up order scheme, followed by text based rankings. Gallery Virtua_Fighter_4_Evo.png|Logo VF4Evo PS2 JP.jpg|Japanese PS2 cover Videos Virtua Fighter 4 Evolution - Brad Intro|Intro (Brad) Virtua Fighter 4 Evolution - Goh Intro|Intro (Goh) Game Nexus Arcade Intros Virtua Fighter 4 Evolution (2002 Sega AM2 Naomi 2 GD-Rom) Real Hardware External Links *Official website (archive.org) Category:Games Category:Arcade Games Category:PlayStation 2 Games